Unspoken Truth: The Start
by Revya
Summary: It has been three years since the defeat of the Drazilian gods and the three behemoths who threatened to destroy the continent of Prodesto. Full Summary inside: A Soul Nomad fanfiction. Revya and Gig plus many more of our heroes take part in this story.


**Authors Note: **Name's Revya. I hope this is satisfactory. I excuse myself beforehand for any grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language. I will have my beta see this when she can and fix the errors I could not see as I do not have the proper…ehh schooling. Yep. So I hope even with this quality you may enjoy this fanfiction. Sorry for my impatience in sharing this fan fiction with all of you. (Also the title is still in progress, I'm not sure if it's the correct one for now.)

**Declaimer: **Soul Nomad does not belong to me. It belongs to Nippon Ichi Software.

**Summary: **It has been three years since the defeat of the Drazilian gods and the three behemoths who threatened to destroy the continent of Prodesto. All heroes who partook a role in the grueling battle, had settled in with their new peaceful life style.

**Rating:** It's stays rated M, for future consume of alcohol, possible strong but none-explict adult scenes, references to violence, strong coarse language, and so on. (No, this won't have anything close to lemon scenes.)

**Couples:** There will be a few. You will just have to wait and see.

* * *

-**Morning: Hidden Village**-

A young woman with shoulder length red hair and crimson eyes, raised her brow lightly as the male Sepp before her asked her an unpredictable question. "Is that so?" The girl known as Revya, spoke with an even voice.

The Sepp gulped, he was sweating buckets as he stared into the eyes of the hero of Prodesto. "…so?" He scratched the back of his messy onyx hair, a nervous habit of his.

"Sure." Revya couldn't help but give the guy a light smile. She had wondered what Saphir wanted, as he called her out with a shaky stammering voice.

"…Really?!" Saphir seemed surprised yet not displeased and gave her a full smile. "Awesome!" He hit his fist against his opened palm as he chuckled, releasing his nervousness. "Oh, ma'am. What would be a good time to…?"

"Mhm." Revya closed her eyes. That was a good question. She knew she had duties to attend to today. She was a temporary Town Guardian after all. Luckily for this Sepp, tomorrow was her day off. Reopening her eyes she almost sweetdropped, the boy sure was hopeful. "Tomorrow, after noon."

Saphir gave a curt nod and gave her a light bow. "Thanks a bunch! You betcha! No way am I gonna miss such a chance to spar with the heroine of Prodesto!" Noticing he was keeping her from her duties, his eyes widened. "Ahh! I'm sorry, I hafta leave ya to your duties, or else you might get in trouble! Sorry, ma'am. I will wait in the training grounds, tomorrow noon! I don't wish your kesiter to be kicked by Lady Virtuous." He flashed her one last smile before sprinting away.

Revya couldn't help but give an amused smile. Saphir, was the same as always. She turned around and went back to her duties. Only recently having been appointed as Town Guardian by Lady Virtious. She had given Gadius, a Sepp man who was appointed as guard for the entrance of the village a break. A request from him to spend some quality time with his one and only daughter Miira.

Revya who had recently returned from her days as a member of the 'Good Day Gang', a group formed by Tricia and Revya, to stop injustice against the innocent. It had been a bit tiring but it was still quite fun. After she had made sure Tricia could handle the gang by herself, she had retired and returned home. Sure it was fun and she never had a dull moment but all good things must come to an end. And as soon as she came back, she had been appointed a new position.

Revya sighed softly as she walked around the village, the job as a Town Guardian wasn't as exiting as many aspiring children thought it to be. It was mainly keeping an eye for any conflicts or intrusions. Something which was extremely rare to be seen in this village which was mostly pacifistic. She passed the central commons doing some half-hearted inspection of it's surrounding in direction to the village gate but before she could make it to her assigned location she was stopped by a familiar loud voice.

"Hey!!" A green haired Sepp called out loudly, her ears perked up as a frown covered her face. "Hey, you are not slacking off are you?!" She questioned suspiciously as she stopped abruptly in front of Revya, eyeing her. "I won't forgive you if you are. Geez, the job as a Town Guardian is something you should treat seriously. Lady Layna-er, Virtious chose you to protect the village while Gadius is on his break, so you better do the job right!" She placed her hands over her hip as she pointed accusingly at her with one finger.

"Danette." Was all Revya could say, as she found herself being accused of doing a half hearted job by her childhood friend. Which wasn't in truth, a total lie. "How's work?." Completely dismissing what Danette had said previously, already used to her childhood friends one track mind, she changed the subject in a crafty way. Which was not to difficult with her Sepp friend easy way of thinking.

Danette not realizing the flow and subject of their conversation changed by Revya, grinned as she smiled proudly. "It's been totally great! All of the kids are learning real fast and there is tons of potential for awesome Town Guardians in the future! Ahh, it seems I won't have anything to worry about when it's my turn to back down from protecting the village."

"Is that so." Revya smiled at her friend. Danette had found her place in this world. Inside the Hidden Village, teaching children who aspired to become Town Guardians how to get the job done. She felt a bit envious but at the same time genuinely happy for her friend.

Danette seeing her friend smile, couldn't help but smile as well. "Yeah! Now go do your job, and do it right. I can't always be there to take care of you. Shape up, we are both adults already!" Nudging her friend, Danette passed her, with a wave of her hand, sprinting to where her class awaited her.

Revya eyed Danette till disappeared from view. Her eyes half closing as her friend's words echoed in her ears. "…" She viewed once more the direction Danette sprinted off, before a bit of a smirk formed on her lips. "Three years and she's still the same ol' Danette." And with no more delay, Revya finally left towards her post.

* * *

-**Midday: Barren Land**-

A blond male Sepp looked around the lifeless barren lands with a weary look. He was traveling once more,. He just couldn't stop it. It was an endless journey which had started three years ago. After his supposed death by the hand of Endorph with the aid of the ex-God of Death.

He closed his blue eye feeling a chill in the air, his jacket barely concealing him in warmth. Why was he still alive? He had wondered this question many times before and had yet to find an answer. A ghost of a smile covered his lips as he had remembered an old friend words. Words which were said in this very land.

"_Maybe someone wants you to be alive?_"

He slowly opened his eyes, as he herd the soft voice of that woman who accompanied him a few years ago a few times in his travels. He had been surprised she had not treated him with any remorse, even after he had flat out betrayed her and all of her friends. "Am I still allowed to call her my friend…?" He whispered to the wind, as if expecting an answer. Only silence greeted him.

He put his hands in his pockets as he turned around, stopping momentarily as his attention was caught by a cluster of wild flowers. His eyes widened slightly as he focused on the red flower which outshined the others in the center. "…That's" He walked towards it, crouching down slowly. He caressed its petals gently with his calloused hand.

"Well, look at that…they bloomed." He gave a genuine smile as he stood up, his eyes turning towards the direction of Astec. It was time he returned home, that is if he was still allowed to call it that. "I gotta go back…I gotta face it all. My sister, Vitali, Master Christophe, a-and…" He left his thoughts wonder on the last name, as he gave the red flower one last contemplating look before determinedly sprinting with his Sepp hooves leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. His destination was Astec. His journey was nearing its end.

* * *

-**Afternoon: Hidden Village**-

Revya slouched against the wall near the entrance, she was starting to feel a little sleepy do to how bored she was getting. It wasn't that she didn't like protecting the village, but just standing still was not her best talent. She was getting easily restless.

"Hey, kid."

A male greeted her from behind, a voice she could recognize anytime. She glanced sideways, fixing her body composure, before eying him, with some suspicion. "What is it, Gig?" After that event three and a half years ago. Revya sometimes felt herself vulnerable around him, not something she practically enjoyed.

"Hey, what's with the attitude." Gig demanded in a mock-hurt voice. "Can't a soulmate greet one another?

Revya couldn't help but address him with a skeptical look at his words. She didn't like that tone of his, especially how he enjoyed using the terms soulmates so lightly. She had learned to live with it years ago but still didn't accommodate to it. "You're kidding, right?"

"Heh heh." Gig smirked, the kid knew him well. "You know me all to well, kid. So, should I waste my breath and ask you?"

Revya didn't need to have telepathic abilities to know what Gig wanted from her and she almost sighed. It was a common ordeal she had to repeat more then few times a week. "Fine. After I'm done here, let's get some hotpods. Happy?" She turned her back to him, she had been lazing the job enough. "I will be done in a few hours, just wait at the usual spot." She felt like she had lost another battle, then again he had the talent for that.

Gig had a smug look as the kid turned around. "Mhm! Sweet, you got it. "He turned around, after scoring another free meal from the kid. He had an air of pure arrogance as he walked around the village.

Revya had eyed Gig as he left and allowed a warm smile to sneak in. "What am I, his food provider?" She sighed deeply, frustrated at the thought. Not that she needed an answer. She could already hear the confirmation of that, if she did dare ask him. "…" She closed her eyes before letting out a small chuckle. Well, it didn't matter she guessed. Gig was Gig. She would be worried if one day he would deny free hotpods. At least he only asked her, to some it may seem as if Gig was feeding of her profits, as a freeloader but it was anything but that. With both of them, it was give and take. Like many years ago.

Revya looked towards the caves ceiling and felt a bit relaxed. It wouldn't be bad to eat with him. She hadn't had much time to spend with her 'soulmate' in quite a while, let alone relax in the simple things life had to offer.

"_Me and you, we can handle whatever that stupid jewel throws at us._"

Revya closed her eyes a bit bashful. Those words said three and a half year ago. They had managed to pass the tests and had gained their bodies back as a result, but after that; the ideas of romance between them faded quite soon and never blossomed. Much to the disappointment of many of the villagers, specifically Danette and Virtuous.

"…" Brushing her lips with her fingers, in a feathery touch, a memory invaded her thoughts. She felt that weird sensation at the pit of her stomach once more, like she had felt it years ago. "Oh, well. It could be worse." She whispered before grinning, getting back to doing her job and for the first time in a while, wishing her shift was over.

* * *

-**Night: Yuga Mountains**-

In the dark and moist caves of the Yuga Mountains a blinding light could be seen. The light covering the body of a young naked boy, his body adorn with a sticky fluid. "Argh…" He groaned as he stood up, his vision was blurry, focusing his vision the boy stood up in all fours. His raised his head and looked at the tombstone right in front of him. Before he silently looked around his current location. Yuga Mountains, he concluded after closer inspection of his surroundings. His lips curled up in a disturbing smirk, as a dark chuckle escaped his mouth. He had done it.

He closed his eyes regaining his 'composure' as he thought of the last events. His mind was a bit blurry. "I devoured Gig's soul, destroyed both Haephnes and Drazil." A grin formed as his voiced his next thoughts. "And it felt pretty damn good."

The boy walked around the mountains for a few minutes before giving a snarl. "God, this is so boring." He felt his mood exasperate as he continued his stroll down the mountain. Not caring for the possible blisters and cuts his feet and body would be adorn with the next day. Just determined to get down there, find some idiotic mortal, kill them, steal their belongings and devour their soul.

"But before any of that. I'm hungry." He patted his stomach with an annoyed look. Maybe he could skip number 1, 2, and 3. Just stick to devour all he can find. He felt his body tingle at the thought of it. There was nothing that could cause him greater pleasure then carnage. He felt himself sighed pleased, as he remembered how he had shown his 'past acquaintances' a lesson of power.

Crushing those bitches one by one, destroying their expectations of him, stepping on every little happiness they may have had. "No one ever asked those selfish bastards to raise me just so they could use me and think I would fight alongside them to destroy my kin. Annoying little maggots, in the end they got crushed as the insects they where." He laughed loudly, his crazed laughter echoing throughout the mountain as he remembered vividly the death of every single one of them. Oh, and how he enjoyed feeding upon their souls afterwards.

He chuckled softly wondering how much blood will he shed till he felt it was good enough wherever he was now. "Does it matter?" He questioned himself, giving a sadistic smirk as his answer. Reaching the lower part of the Yuga Mountains he stood silent . It appeared the surroundings area where just trees. "I need a sword…" He said indifferently, as he entered the dark forest, hoping to catch some vermin on the way. The night being his cover.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Authors Note: **I do not know how long this fan fiction will be, but I got a feeling it will be rather long. I may not always meet my readers expectations but know I'm doing my best.

**Characters: **

**Revya: **20 years old World Eater. Has the appearance of a 17 years old human/drazilian. The heroine who saved the world three years ago alongside her friends and the ex-Master of Death Gig.

**Saphir: **(Original Character): 19 years old orphaned Sepp boy who joined the Hidden Village population two years and a half ago. When outsiders were allowed to move in its terrain.

**Danette: **Childhood friend of Revya's. This Sepp girl aided Revya in her quest to defeat the threat four years ago. She's 20 years old and a Town Guardian, her job is to instruct aspiring warriors how to fight. Has given up in her old-dream to become a priest.

**Gig: **Ex-Master of Death. Was fused inside of Revya four years ago. He still harbors some leftover power from his previous life but is mostly a mortal now. Efficient with scythes. This young man could pass as a 17 years old human. Much is still left a mystery about him.


End file.
